At present, terminal devices have become indispensable in people's daily life, and thus the data transmission between the terminal devices is particularly important.
Light Fidelity (Li-Fi) technology is a brand new wireless data transmission technology. By the Li-Fi technology, data is transmitted by use of light emitted by a light source, thereby achieving a single-direction, fast and secure data transmission.
The technical issue of how to apply the Li-Fi technology to the terminal device to achieve a fast and secure data transmission is needed to be solved.